Happy Half Birthday Izumo
by dattebayo1013
Summary: Its close to Izumo's half birthday and Kotetsu surprises him, in more ways than one. Warnings: partial lemon, language, sexy use of food. Izumo x Kotetsu.


**A/N: **for my Izu (Vega1301) and Ko (assassi), I love you both. Also, the rest of the Banana Pajamas crew – miss yall loads.

**#mood:** accomplished

* * *

**Summary:** Its close to Izumo's half birthday and Kotetsu surprises him, in more ways that one. Warnings: partial lemon, language, sexy use of food.

* * *

Izumo opens the door and steps into his apartment, quickly shutting the white door behind him. It's a stormy Friday night. The modest space is quiet and absent any light, the soft sand colored walls glowing softly every time lightening seizes the sky.

Izumo looks around and frowns. The still, cozy flat immediately confirms that he's a lone. A few paces to the left, their oversized navy couch sits in front of the large single curtained window empty. A short glace across reveals the tiny yellow kitchen quiet as well, absent except for a half-eaten peanut butter and maple syrup sandwich laying atop the wooden island.

Kotetsu is nowhere to be found.

Sighing quietly, he quickly slips off his sandals and shrugs off his green messenger bag, dropping both parcels by the door.

Stretching hard Izumo winces; eleven hours hauling furniture & flats of sake around the Academy for the Hokage had done a number on his back. Reaching back over his shoulder, the slender chūnin flips on the lights. Gently massages the knot, he saunters into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the fridge he finds nothing and quickly moves onto the cabinets He opens and closes a few of the small, yellow wooden doors, eyes roaming from instant ramen to a bag of baking potatoes and everything in between.

Finding he only has an appetite for one thing -something you can't find in the kitchen- he steps back and sighs. Closing his eyes, Izumo's mind is flooded with the only thing his body craves... Kotetsu. Images of entangled bodies, sweat drenched muscles, and lust filled eyes dance across his mind's eye.

Groaning, Izumo straightens and shakes his head, pushing dirty thoughts from his conscious.

_Why aren't you home?_

Given up on food, the chūnin quickly disrobes, tossing his uniform in the wash, then heads towards the bedroom.

Exiting the main room, Izumo enters the long skinny hall. The dark wood paneling is lined with photographs of varying sizes, each of him and his partner. Each step takes Izumo past a different memory. Their genin graduation, the night of their chūnin promotions...

Brown eyes grin at a snapshot of himself and Ko, drunk off their asses posing comically atop the hokage's desk, wearing only standard issue navy briefs, 2 pairs of Gai's obnoxiously orange leg warmers, and a couple of Kakashi's spare masks.

_damn Genma and those damn shots..._

A few pictures to the left, reveals the pair burnt to a crisp on a vacation to the white sand beaches of Lightening. Man where they sick after that trip, sun poisoning for a week, but they had a good time.

The chūnin starts to move on, but something catches his eye. He pauses and smiles, eyeing the earliest memory he has of him and his lifelong best-friend-turned-lover.

Laughing quietly, warm fingers gently run across the small black frame, a faded photograph under clear glass. Out of all of the many, possibly hundreds, of pictures taken of the two over the years, this is Izumo's favorite by far. Two small boys from pre-academy days are playing in one of the playground's blue sandboxes. Izumo stands tall, proudly showing off his red bucket of sand and yellow shovel while Kotetsu sits to his left, grinning cheerily over his green plastic pail. Thirty seconds after their mothers posed and photographed them, Izumo proceeded to whack Kotetsu square in the nose with his heavy red pail, breaking it to pieces. From that afternoon on, Kotetsu's nose was never the same…

Chuckling, Izumo slides the small bedroom door open and steps into the dimly lit room.

"HAPPY HALF BIRTHDAY 'ZU!"

"AHH!" Izumo screeches, jumping back, nearly colliding with the bamboo dresser beside the door.

Across the square navy and grey striped square room, Kotetsu doubles over, falling onto their large bed with a thud, laughing hysterically as Izumo stands frozen, death-gripping the dresser, free hand on his heart, scared half to death.

"Hagane Kotetsu! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Izumo stares, incredulous, as his partner rolls across the fluffy silver comforter, kicking his feet in the air. "Wh-why are you LURKING in our bedroom like a… like a damn creep! And _scaring the living karma out of me?_"

"You're-You're face! Hahaha!- " The spiky haired chūnin intermittently gasps for breath amidst his loud laughing fit –"I just… you shoulda seen your face.."

Izumo palms his hip, glaring as the bed squeaks, laughter once again filling the air, his lover thrashes about their bed clutching his abdomen as if this was the funniest situation in the cosmos.

"Oh can-it, baka," Izumo barks, narrowing his eyes and storming across grey carpet. "Oi!" he punches Kotetsu in the arm, "if you don't –"

More loud laughter fills the air, slicing straight through Izumo's threat.

"-Oh, screw it."

The now grumpy nin plops down on the edge of the bed to sulk.

_Stupid baka._

A couple of minutes later, Kotetsu finally calms down."Hey baby Happ-"

"Oh save it Ko!" Izu snaps, folding his arms and promptly turning his back to the other man.

_Tch, as if he'd get off that easy._

Sweatdrops fall and his plan fails, two strong arms gently embracing his midsection and instantly vanishing any angry thoughts.

"You know… ," Ko chuckles and presses his body against lover's back, squeezing him tight. "you're _adorable_ when you pout."

"Hn." Izu stiffens, trying to come across as unamused.

Kotetsu grins, "I didn't know I was dating a Uchiha…" He playfully nips at his boyfriend's ear and purrs low, "does that mean you'll sharingan me _all night long?_"

All resolve crumbles and Izumo busts out laughing. Turning around, he kisses his lover passionately, pushing Ko gently down onto the bed, lips never parting.

Against soft lips Izumo smirks, "Hagane Kotetsu, _you_ are utterly ridiculous."

"Kamizuki Izumo… you know you _love_ it."

The nin aforementioned purrs in agreement and buries his hands in his lover's wild hair, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Hands wander, Kotetsu's shirt disappears, and their positions are switched. Kotetsu rolls over and shifts to straddle the taller nin, grinding slow.

Izumo moans quietly and arches up, his boxers tightening fast.

The pair again entangle, kissing, touching, and grouping each other desperately as if it was their last night together in Konoha.

A few moments later a newly naked and panting Kotetsu sits up and rolls off his equally naked, equally breathless lover.

"Ko!" Izu whines, immediately missing the talented hands and mouth. "Where are you going?" He quickly props up on his elbows and eyes his standing lover suspiciously.

_What is he doing?_

Smirking, Ko says nothing but holds up a single finger, indicating for Izu to be patient.

Brown eyes watch carefully as the messy haired chūnin saunters out the door.

_At least he has a nice ass._

Izumo sighs as the good view disappears out of sight. Rolling over, he tugs absent mindedly at a loose string, accidently pulling a hole in the silver comforter.

"Oops."

The chūnin smoothes over the hole and props up on an elbow, looking around impatiently.

Glancing the alarm clock he realizes Ko has been gone for over five minutes.

_What is he doing?_

Curiosity getting the best of him, Izumo jumps up and wanders out the door and back down the hall. After a few steps he pauses and pushes on the black sliding door to his left. "Ko?" The brunette pokes his head inside the small blue tile bathroom and frowns.

_Nope…_

"_Ko_?" The chūnin calls, realizing his apartment is again eerily quiet.

A few strides later, Izumo steps into the living room, soft light in the kitchen catches his eye. It almost looks like candle light.

Walking across the floor he calls out again.

"Kotets—oh holy shruiken."

Dark chocolate eyes fixate on the sexy sight before him.

"I think it's time for you to _blow the cake_."

Izumo's heart speeds up as his eyes focus and he freezes. Not because he's startled or shocked, but because he wants to remember this exact moment for the rest of his life.

Sprawled out, on the large kitchen table hiatete off, spiky hair wild, is Kotetsu in all his delicious, firm, naked glory.

As Izumo walks forward slowly, his partner rolls to the side and props his head up in his hand. Well cut chest and rippling abs glow in the soft light. Minimal scarring and tight body render Kotetsu's body downright god-like.

The ninja's breath hitches and white teeth bare down on pink lips as his eyes fixate still lower.

Between his lean well-built legs, Kotetsu's length stands demanding attention.

Dark eyes widen as nose and eye hone in on something wet.

Kotetsu's dick is covered in egg custard.

Now, it's a widely known fact that Izumo loves fried eggs. He eats them for nearly every meal. His love for the classic breakfast food easily rivals, if not surpasses, both Choji's love of barbecue and Naruto's love for ramen combined. However, what is much less commonly known is that the straight haired hokage's assistant also loves every food with the word "egg" in it: scrambled eggs, deviled eggs, eggs over easy, eggs Kishimoto, and - possible his second favorite "egg" food- egg custard.

And oh dear Kami is he going to savor every drop.

"Ko…" Izu husks, climbing onto the table, "You…"

Kotetsu blushes, averting his gaze, "I.. yeah.. well, we didn't get to celebrate your real birthday and its basically your half birthday and…"

-a moment of silence fills the heavy air as the taller nin stares down his prey, a hungry feral gaze radiating from his eye, while the vulnerable, blushing prey, uncharacteristically nervously fidgets. Finally after another heavy moment, the silence is broken.-

"Ano.. Izu… if you, um…" the reclining chūnin scratches his head, tinting crimson, "if you don't like it I can—"

"NO!" The shouted response explodes through the quiet, "I mean _no_.." The pair stare, studying each other a moment more, until Izumo speaks again, this time in a quieter, almost hesitant tone. "But you hate getting dirty…"

"This is different."

-BAM-

Ko's head slams back against the wood table as a strong hand appears mid chest and shoves him down.

"No talking." The predator barks, roughly spreading his present wide.

Kotetsu arches off the table as a rough hot tongue licks him suddenly from base to tip.

"Mmm tastes so good."

Kotetsu shivers and squirms as the talented tongue licks him clean, reaching and twisting around his swollen length in ways he didn't believe possible.

"Just relax," Izumo purrs, settling on his knees between his lover's strong thighs. Slowly the straight haired assistant and drops his jaw and rocks forward, slowly engulfing his meal.

"Oh fuuuck," Kotetsu moans, soft lips stretching over his tingling cock as firm hands pull his ass to the edge of the table, the motion pulling Ko deeper into his lover's mouth.

Ko closes his eyes, concentrating all his mind on refraining from thrusting into the tight, hot delicious –

Izu hums and he loses it.

"Nghh!" wails the strangled cry from between his legs, the hot length shoving himself past the back of Izumo's mouth and down into throat.

Dark eyes water as the kneeling chūnin fights to regain composure, swallowing desperately, praying and coughing hard, trying anything to keep from gagging.

"Mmm Izu" Ko moans, rocking and rolling his hips slowly. "Oh, so good." Fingers entangle in dark brown hair as the moaning nin pumps rhythmically in and out of the sweet tightness.

Moving with Ko's hand, the taller nin sucks hard, cheeks hollowing as pale pink lips stretch tighter around the hot shaft.

"That's it baby… take more…" Kotetsu grunts above.

Kotetsu's fist further ensnares his locks as Izumo somehow manages to swallows more in, carefully guiding the throbbing flesh down the back of his throat.

"Mnghh" his partner moans, hips arching off the table again, desperately seeking more of the hot mouth's tight friction. "So close…"

Izumo smirks, knowing his next move will send his lover over the edge.

A low sound buzzes throughout the kitchen as the chūnin hums low, vibrating his lips, tongue and throat around the aching cock.

"FUUUUCK!"

Izu squeaks as Ko yanks his hair, thrusting deep, pale hips slamming against his cheeks.

"Oh Izumo…." Ko moans loudly as he orgasms, vibrations sending his vision swirling. He rocks quickly in and out of his lover's mouth, grinding deep in his throat, as he empties his warm liquid. Izumo swallows and sucks hard, drinking the salty load, pulling back to lick the twitching cock clean.

"Nghh, Izu,...so, good baby."

Pink tongue licks once more, lapping up the last race of cum from his partner's cock.

"Good, cause I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

**E/N:** thanks for reading, review if you please. might turn it into a two-shot... we'll see!


End file.
